


Seventeen

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Reader, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, there is nothing fluffy about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: Steve has been shutting you out for over a month, and you’ve had enough. - Reader request on Tumblr.





	Seventeen

Back at the compound, you stormed away from the quinjet, away from everyone, but mainly, away from Steve. He’d been blatantly ignoring you for over a month, since the night you told him how you really felt about him, that you had broken the cardinal rule by falling in love.

If that weren’t bad enough, the mission was a goddamn shit show. While Steve was too busy to listen to anything you had to say, the group was overrun and Wanda got hurt, badly. To say that you were seething was putting it lightly.

You were on your second glass of wine when Steve found you. At the sight of him, your vision went red. You spun around to leave the room, but he was behind you, hand on your elbow, whipping you around in the blink of an eye.

“What do you want?” you sneered, ripping your arm away from him.

“We need to talk,” he ground out.

You were shaking your head and rolling your eyes. “I’ve been trying to talk to you for a fucking month, Steve.”

He crossed his arms and the sight of his chest and shoulders flexing under the grey shirt he was now wearing made your mouth go dry. “I’m ready now.”

“Fuck that,” you scoffed. “Find someone who actually gives a shit about what you have to say.”

Steve grabbed your arm again and he stared at you with icy eyes. “You surprised me before.”

“You mean when I said that was in love with you?” Rolling your eyes again, you yanked free from his hold. “How the hell does that warrant being completely shut out, huh?”

“It wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Newsflash,” you shouted. “It fucking did! I’m not perfect, Steve. I’m not you! I actually listen to my feelings.”

Steve ran a hand through his dark hair. “I’m far from perfect. I’m damaged, Y/N.”

“Oh, for fuck sake,” you grumbled. “You’re damaged, I’m damaged, we’re all damaged, Steve. Like, really fucking damaged. But that doesn’t mean we can’t be happy.”

“That’s exactly what it means,” he insisted, voice low, eyes dark.

Tears pricked your eyes, but you refused to let Steve see them. “We’re not special, Steve. We’re not different.”

Steve scoffed loudly. “We have both been experimented on, Y/N. If we’re not different, I don’t know what the fuck different is.”

“So that’s it? The almighty Steven Rogers has spoken, and his word is the law. Fuck, you,” you snarled.

“Goddamn, Y/N,” he groaned. “You’re like a damn child. We don’t get to have a normal life. We choose who lives and who dies. We don’t get to go out and drink beer, see bad movies, or go bowling. We’re not seventeen, so stop acting like it.”

With your hands balled into fists at your side, you growled. “I’m not asking for that!”

“Then what the fuck do you want?” he demanded to know even though he already knew the answer.

“For Christ sake,” you snarled. “I want you, I want a life with you, that’s all. Don’t you want a life with me?”

Steve was shaking his head, an emotion you couldn’t pinpoint flashing in his eyes. “No,” was all he said.

“That’s bullshit, and you fucking know it. If you could just let me in, we would be so good together,” you insisted, your voice softer than before, but he was refusing to listen.

“I get it, Steve. People hurt us all the time, they vanish, they lie, they cheat, and it really blows, but we can’t hold onto that. We have to let go, take a deep breath, and move on.” You were standing in front of him, staying just out reach, watching his face start to crumble.

“We can’t,” he repeated his earlier protest, his voice thin, weak, almost to the point of shattering.

You knew it was a risk, but you grabbed his hands. “We can. We can do stupid shit like camping, playing strip poker, maybe even go dancing. Just… let me in, Steve. Is that so hard to do?”

Steve’s eyes were swimming in tears as he kissed you, catching you by surprise. You gasped into his mouth and hooked your arms around his neck, arching your body into his. His hands were on your ass and your back, pulling you impossibly closer, his kisses greedy and searing.

You didn’t care that you couldn’t breathe, you wanted to spend the rest of your life right there, pressed against every hard line of Steve Rogers, but he tore his mouth from yours and wrenched free from your hold.

“Steve?” you rasped, working hard to get him to look at you.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he murmured, disappointment heavy on his tongue, his fingers moving over his lips, smearing away your kisses.

It was like a punch to the gut, but you couldn’t give up, not yet. “What’s it gonna be? Because, I choose you. I’ll always choose you.”

Steve shook his head and started backing away. “No.”

“I’ll stay if I’m what you choose,” you hated yourself for how desperate you sounded.

He looked at you, his eyes cold. “Goodbye, Y/N.”

“But, I love you, Steve. You’re the one I choose,” you insisted.

With a sad smile, Steve turned around and quickly walked from the room, and you, well, you went up to your room and packed a bag. There was no way you could stay there, work side-by-side with Steve.

Fifteen minutes later, you were handing in your resignation to Maria - whether she wanted to accept it or not, and getting onto a motorcycle. You didn’t start crying until you crossed the state line.


End file.
